


Fan

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine decide to host a livestream. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 6:Fan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes you see! Thanky you in advance.

Sometimes, when he has the time, Blaine likes to just take a step back and look at his and Kurt's lives, and how far they've come. It's mind boggling, really.

Even after 20 years of marriage, they're both madly in love with each other. They've grown, of course, and they've changed as people, but in the end, they fell in love with every possible version of each other again, and again, and again.

And that is something the tabloids, as well as their fans, loved. Ever since both their carreers took off, and especially after singing Come What May at Trevor Live that one year, there has been an impressive amount of focus on their love life, and their love for each other.

(The internet had blew up the year after their performance at Trevor Live once again, when Blaine had said he thought of Kurt as his soulmate in a joint interview they'd agreed to do and they'd shared a closed mouth kiss. It was more of a peck, really, but they apparently gave boners - or something called a 'lady-boner'(?) - to the whole of Tumblr.)

Right at that moment, Kurt walked in their house, his voice carrying out into the living room where he was sitting on the couch.

"Blaine! I'm home!" Kurt's voice reverbrated in the hallway walls.

"In the living room." Blaine called.

"Hey." Kurt said, walking into the living room. When he saw him, he kissed him hello, and then promptly went over and sat on the other end of the couch, stretching his legs and putting his feet on Blaine's lap, Blaine immidiately starting to massage them. They were quiet for a while, both content to just be with each other, not really needing any conversation.

"You know, we should do a livestream." Blaine said absentmindedly. He felt Kurt still.

"Um... well, I guess we could do a live-stream whenever, but what brought this on?" Kurt responded.

"Nothing, really, I was just reminiscing, and I thought 'why not?'. I mean, we _do_ owe them _so much_ , and we haven't really done anything spontaneous in a while. Got to keep them on their feet or else they'll get bored of us." Blaine reasoned, continuing to massage Kurt's undoubtedly tired feet.

"Well, I think we should definitely do a livestream then. Though I really doubt they'll ever get bored of your dorkiness. Me on the other hand..." Kurt trailed off. He was much more self-assured than he used to be, but still there were moments when some of his insecurities reappeared.

"Ha! Like they'd ever get bored of the magnificent talent thet is Kurt Anderson-Hummel."

Kurt smiled. "Anyway, want to do it this afternoon? Oh, and by the way, what do you want for lunch?" he asked.

"Uh, okay. First, yeah, sure tweet it, and see how many people want us to do it. Second, I know you're too tired to make lunch, let's just order in. We haven't really eaten junk food for months."

"Oh, that's sounds perfect." Kurt said, his mouth already salivating at the thought of the delicious food. "You order, I'll... tweet, I guess."

Blaine chuckled and pecked him on the lips before getting up.

 **@KurtAndersonHummel** : _Hey guys! Would anyone be interested in a potential livestream with me and my darling husband **@BlaineAndersonHummel** this afternoon? _

Kurt posted the tweet and waited. By the time Blaine got back, he already had three hundred retweets and comments along the lines of 'PLEASE' and 'YYYAAAAASSS'.

"Well, I think it's decided, Blaine." Kurt said, handing over his phone. Blaine laughed and showed him some of the most outrageous replies as they came in.

They waited until the food had arrived and they'd eaten before posting anything more, wanting to tease their fans a little.

 **@BlaineAndersonHummel** : _Welp guys, operation livestream is now a go! See you in a couple hours. Us old people have to have our naps._

~*~

He and Kurt spent a good half-hour trying to set everything up themselves before admitting defeat and calling one of the people from their agency.

"I thought you might call." said Clara, the grin evident in her voice, even though they couldn't see her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just come over and help us, will you? We might be slightly more technologically adept that others of our age, but that thing has too many wires and too many holes to put them in." Blaine said, frowning.

Clara laughed merrily and simply said "On my way." before hanging up.

~*~

After everything was set up and taken care of, Clara asked them if they wanted her to stay in case they needed any more help during the livestream or when it was time to end it. They gratefully accepted.

All three sat side by side in front of the computer, and both Blaine and Kurt grabbed their phones and tweeted.

 **@KurtAndersonHummel** : _Join me and **@BlaineAndersonHummel** in our special, spontaneous livestream here. .... _

**@BlaineAndersonHummel** : _Join me and **@KurtAndersonHummel** in our special, spontaneous livestream here. ...._

They didn't have to wait for long, the numbers sky rocketing in a few minutes.

"Hey guys! How are you doing this fine evening? This here is Clara, a really, really nice young woman who will be helping us with the tech-stuff of this thing, which means answering even more of your questions!" Kurt said.

Clara chuckled, waved to the camera and said "Hello."

"And of course this here is... um, I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Kurt asked, trying to play innocent, his grin giving him away.

"Oh, it's okay, don't feel bad or anything. We've only just met after all. My name's Blaine." he said, smiling as well. Neither of them saw, as they were too busy staring at each other, still grinning to notice, but Clara was basically shaking in an effort to keep in her laughter over their antics. She cleared her throat slightly, and they turned back to the camera.

"Yes, well, do you have any questions for us?" Blaine said.

"Actually," Clara spoke up, "some of them have already sent some questions in." She pointed to the screen.

"Oh, yes. Okay. Um, question number one: How are you? Well, I'm fine, I actually didn't have any rehearshal today so I was able to sleep in and have a leisurly breakfast. You?" Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Well, I wasn't so fortunate, so I did have to go to rehearshals, and I came home exhausted, but in the best of ways of course. Now I'm well-rested and well-fed, so I'm more than fine."

"Okay, umm, wow these questions go by so fast. Ah! Okay, question number two: Have you spoken to Starchild in the last couple of months? We have indeed. We usually Skype when he's on tour, but there were technical as well as schedualing problems during this one, so it's been much harder to keep in touch. Last we heard, which was about one and a half weeks ago, Elliot was still enjoying living on a tour bus, and having the time of his life with his fiancee, as well as planning a getaway for them right after the end of the tour. The location's a surprise though, so we can't say where." Blaine answered.

"Question number three: well, you pick Clara. And I'm not saying you can pick just because I can't read any of them with how fast their going." Kurt said with a wink to the camera.

"Uh, okay. Well, how about this one. Will you sing at Trevor Live again?" Clara read.

"Oh. Well, I mean, we're all for it, but we haven't been contacted about it. It's still a couple of months ahead though. Without wanting to put anyone in an uncomfortable position of course, and we're sure that any person they pick to perform will be incredible, as every performance has been in the past years. But, yes we would not be opposed to that at all."

"Question number four: what's the secret to a life-long, happy marriage? Hah, we get asked that question a lot. Personally, I think that each relationship is unique. There's no one-size-fits-all in terms of having a successful relationship. But I think the most important thing is work. You have to put in a lot of work. There will be fights, there will be situations where you think 'this is it, we're going to break up', but in the end, what matters is that you love each other and you have to believe that you can work through it, and you'll have to put in as much effort as you possibly can." Blaine said.

"Also, a little spontanuity won't hurt. Buy them chocolate, or flowers, or whatever is special to them. Not only on anniversaries, and birthdays and such, but simply just because. And let me tell you, the smile you'll get in return will be the best reward in the world."

And so the livestream continued, question after question until an hour and a half passed, and their phone's went off. They were still wiping tears from their eyes and clutching at their bellies from the intense laughter.

"Oh no! Is it that late already?" Kurt turned to the camera.

"Guys, unfortunately, we have to leave now. I know, we're sad too. But don't worry, now that we know you enjoy livestreams so much, maybe we'll... do another livestream? or is it have? I don't know. Anyway, a livestream will probably take place once again soon. We love you all and thank you for spending part of your day with us."

"Yes, thank you, and a warm thank you to Clara as well, because without her we'd probably still be trying to figure out how to connect this thing." Blaine added.

"Goodbye, and goodnight." they said together and the screens across thousands of houses across the world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/134661186915/fan for anyone interested.


End file.
